


5:44 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell scowled and wondered if Supergirl got even with him for always putting her to sleep with his sermons.





	5:44 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell scowled and wondered if Supergirl got even with him for always putting her to sleep with his sermons when she battled two noisy Smallville villains.

THE END


End file.
